food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Artists
Food Fantasy features art from many different artists, although they are typically uncredited in-game or on any official social media posts, with the exception of some promotional art and contest winners. The artists featured on this page have either been credited officially, or have disclosed it on their own social media accounts. If you find any artist uncredited here that you have evidence for, please make a comment! Main 山河草莓 One of the artists who have been drawing for Food Fantasy from the start. Drew Cloud Tea, Toso, Black Tea and Rice, as well as most of the CGs. Notable for soft cel shading and highlights. Active on Weibo and Lofter. Basic-Cloud Tea.jpg Basic-Toso.jpg Basic-Sichuan Hotpot.jpg Loading Screen-Sakuramochi, Strawberry Daifuku, Taiyaki.jpg Loading Screen-Black Tea & Milk.jpg Ascended-Black Tea.png Basic-Yogurt.png Ascended-Yogurt.png Basic-Tangyuan.png Basic-Rice.png Basic-Milk Tea.png 一瓶百年陈醋 One of the artists who have been drawing for Food Fantasy from the start. Drew Salad, Pizza and Longjing Tea. Watercolor-like coloring, unique style for faces and eyes. Drew the winning entry to the JP Food Fantasy pixiv skin contest (Milt skin). Basic-Raindrop Cake.jpg Basic-Caviar.jpg Basic-Pizza.jpg Ascended-Pizza.jpg Skin-Pizza-Spirit Doll.png Basic-Turkey.jpg Ascended-Turkey.jpg Ascended-Champagne.jpg Skin-Caviar-World with You.jpg Basic-Oyster.jpg Ascended-Oyster.jpg Skin-Oyster-Night Salvation.jpg Skin-Raindrop Cake-Cherry Snow.jpg Skin-Crab Long Bao-Deep-Sea Conquest.jpg Basic-Longjing Tea.jpg Ascended-Longjing Tea.jpg Skin-Longjing Tea-Aroma Fills The Tower.jpg Skin-Turkey-Lost in Wonderland.jpg Basic-Salad.png Basic-Pineapple Cake.png Basic-Laba Congee.png Skin-Sukiyaki-Wintermore.png Skin-Vodka-Dance of Pledges.png Basic-Mandarin Squirrel Fish.png Ascended-Mandarin Squirrel Fish.png Skin-Pineapple Cake-Sweet Companion.png Skin-Sukiyaki-Sweet Snare.png Skin-Popcorn-Rushing to a Date.png 厌川萃 One of the artists who have been drawing for Food Fantasy from the start, having drawn Amazake, Sweet Tofu, Gingerbread and many skins. Basic-Gingerbread.jpg FA-Amazake.png Ascended-Sweet Tofu.png Ascended-Salty Tofu.png Ascended-Steak.png Ascended-Beggar's Chicken.png Ascended-Udon.png Skin-Omurice-Sleepy Time.png Skin-Taiyaki-Love Nest.png Skin-Dorayaki-Love Lost.png Skin-Jiuniang-Full Moon.png Skin-Cold Rice Shrimp-Sweet Words of Longing.png Skin-Macaron-Witch of Hearts.png 柊千夜 One of the artists who have been drawing for Food Fantasy from the start. Drew Sakuramochi, Seaweed Soup and many skins. Notable for detailed hair and thick eyelashes. Promo-Chocolate.jpg Ascended-Sakuramochi.png Ascended-Sanma.png Skin-Sanma-Rain Dancer.png Ascended-Seaweed Soup.png Ascended-Mango Pudding.png Skin-Miso Soup-Begonia Dream.png Skin-Pastel de Nata-Unknown.png 日光丶 Likely an in-house artist at Funtoy. Drew Stargazy Pie's skin and Realgar Wine. Skin-Stargazy Pie-Glittering_Expanse.jpg Basic-Realgar Wine.png Ascended-Realgar Wine.png Skin-Realgar Wine-Loyal Snake Shadow.png Skin-Tortoise Jelly-Spring Butterfly.png Skin-Lion's Head-Lion Dance Spring.png Skin-Chocolate-Fragrance Reminiscence.png NamakoMoon Basic-Black Pudding.png Ascended-Black Pudding.png 中條由良 Basic-Matsutake Dobinmushi.jpg Ascended-Matsutake Dobinmushi.jpg Basic-Gyudon.png Ascended-Gyudon.png mokoppe Basic-Margarita.png Ascended-Margarita.png Promotional Art 基路比罗瓜 Illustration-Tortoise Jelly & Wonton.jpg Illustration-Buddha's Temptation & Peking Duck.jpg 木婴Alter Illustration-Champagne & Fondant Cake.jpg BB空壳 Illustration-Chocolate & Coffee.jpg 腥味在看着你 Illustration-Bonito Rice & Raindrop Cake.jpg Illustration-Cloud Tea & Sweet & Sour Fish.jpg 魔方鱼 Illustration-Red Wine & Steak.jpg 月小鹅努力变成大村霸 Illustration-Sanma & Sukiyaki.jpg Yuamaria Loading Screen-Popcorn & Sandwich.jpg Contest Winners 镜中音 Winner of the Creativity Award of the bcy CN Food Soul contest. Drew Baguette, Laba Noodles, Chishui Moth Tea, Cordyceps, and NPC Food Soul Sachertorte, as well as a CG. Active on twitter and often posts sketches of Baguette there. Illustration-Eggnog & Turkey.jpg Basic-Baguette.png Ascended-Baguette.png Basic-Laba Noodles.png Ascended-Laba Noodles.png Basic-Chishui Moth Tea.png Ascended-Chishui Moth Tea.png Basic-Cordyceps.jpg Ascended-Cordyceps.jpg Skin-Cordyceps-Aria of the Wood Fireflies.jpg Fre Winner of the Excellence Award of the bcy CN Food Soul contest. Drew Wuyi Da Hong Pao and Chrysanthemum Wine. Basic-Wuyi Da Hong Pao.jpg Ascended-Wuyi Da Hong Pao.jpg Basic-Chrysanthemum Wine.png Ascended-Chrysanthemum Wine.png Ryoutotae Winner of the Excellence Award of the bcy CN Food Soul contest. Drew Almond Tofu. Basic-Almond Tofu.png Ascended-Almond Tofu.png Category:Directory